


Bon Mot

by Yilena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cosplay, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilena/pseuds/Yilena
Summary: After suffering through cat-related pick-up lines, Marinette's evening truly begins when she finds herself hiding in a closet with a masked stranger, aware of his breath against the back of her neck from their close distance. AU.





	Bon Mot

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to put this warning here: this is filled with porn without plot, bad jokes, and awful puns. It's filth and bad humour only. Adrien's dressed as Tuxedo Mask (which isn't stated in the story as Marinette's not familiar with it), while Marinette's in a generic cat outfit. I almost had them have sex on his cape just to compare it to a magic carpet, but that got scrapped, sadly.

_Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir © Thomas Astruc_

Being a good friend and then guilt-tripped into wearing a tight outfit wasn't as bad as she thought. It helped that the location was at a large home within walking distance of her own—though that was due to the boots being her own and not a high pair of heels—and the flush on her cheeks and mostly because of the alcohol, not because of the stares she got when she walked around the room.

The costume party had been planned for months by her friend's friend. Although Marinette wasn't too close to them, her best friend had managed to get her invited along and then had gushed about needing to have good outfits to make it easier to strike up conversations, and that was how she found herself editing the two costumes herself, just to make sure they were acceptable.

If she was going to be seen wearing a stereotypical outfit, she was going to make it be at least a good quality one.

With cat ears clipped into her dark-coloured hair, not by a band because she was sure it would've been stolen throughout the night, and tight shorts that left nothing to the imagination, she only rolled her eyes to her friend's wolfish grin. It didn't help that the sleeveless shirt was mostly mesh, other than a leather-looking band covering her breasts, trying to match her shorts and boots in the worst way.

She'd had the foresight to make the bell on her choker not make any noise, otherwise she would've been driven mad throughout the evening.

No one was touching her inappropriately, or even paying that much attention to her other than when she was dancing, and although her social butterfly friend had already wandered around the room to introduce herself to everyone, Marinette was more than happy to stand to the side and sip her drink, not at all worried about smudging the whiskers that she'd drawn on her cheeks.

“Did you get into an accident?” a voice said beside her, audible over the loud music.

Marinette raised her eyebrows in surprise when she caught sight of the large top hat on his head, along with the white mask that was adorning his face, stuck onto the top of his cheekbones. From all the outfits that she'd seen that evening, she definitely had seen someone dressed in a predominantly black suit.

“I'm sorry?” she offered, holding her cup against her chest.

He grinned, making it so the mask moved and almost seemed to cut into his eyes. “You're missing a tail.”

She pulled a face. “I'm not ruining a perfectly good pair of shorts just for this.”

“This isn't a costume?” he questioned, eyes not flickering down to the exposed skin of her midriff or shoulders as others had when she'd used almost the same reply. “I'd say that's quite daring, but I recycled at least seventy percent of my outfit.”

Considering that he had a cape attached to his shoulders, one that fell to below his knees and was coloured red on the inside, she found that hard to believe. From the way he caught her eyes straying to that part of his outfit, let alone the white gloves or top hat, he realised what she was thinking and laughed openly, not at all embarrassed from her judgement.

Brushing some of his blond-coloured behind his ear, he asked, “Where did you get the ears?”

Resisting the urge to reach up and touch them, Marinette answered honestly, “I made them. I figured they'd be less likely to be pulled off by someone else.”

“They're su-purr-ior to others I've seen tonight,” he announced without shame, the large grin the only indication that he'd said anything amiss. Truly, if it wasn't for that, she would've assumed that it was a slip of the tongue and not intentional.

She stared, not sure whether to laugh or not. “Are you serious?”

“Is that a problem?” he questioned innocently, not at all put off by her response.

If it wasn't for the interesting outfit, she probably would've walked away within the first few sentences considering how most conversations had gone that evening. Marinette wasn't interested in hooking up at the party; she'd agreed to come along with her friend to help her with her crush, but exchanging puns by the drinks seemed like a good way to pass the time instead of being hit on.

There wasn't anything familiar about him. Marinette was pretty sure that he'd be attractive without the mask in the way—though it was only obscuring around his eyes—and the fact that she came to up to his shoulders made the cape stand out more.

“Oh.” He bowed formally, almost knocking into her with the hat due to their height difference, and it was with a dramatic flourish that he looked up to her as he said, “I'm sorry if that was in poor taste.”

She winkled her nose. “The amount of cat-related pick-up lines I've heard tonight have made me regret my life.”

“Are you asking me to stop with the puns?” She could see his eyebrows poking out of the top of his mask when he raised them, only just showing that they weren't a mess. “The only reason I came over here is because of my knowledge of feline humour.”

It probably helped that he seemed harmless; whether it was because of the ridiculous outfit or the dimpled smile that he sent her way, Marinette wasn't tense from him standing beside her. And it was because of that that she said, “As long as you don't slip into pick-up lines, it's fine.”

They chatted for a bit. Adrien, she learned, was in his second year of university—just like she was—but they were usually on opposite sides of the campus, which was why they hadn't ran into each other in the past. Their conversation was refreshingly innocent; filled with dumb jokes and remarks about films and television shows that they'd both watched, the two of them kept getting new drinks as they spoke, eventually sitting down on the couch beside each other when a spot opened up.

They only parted because Marinette's friend came along with tugged her away to dance. Marinette waved in farewell, handing over her empty cup before disappearing, not quite regretting how she felt dizzy when she turned her head too fast.

She'd almost forgotten about him by the time they bumped into each other again. Marinette had just gotten out of the bathroom, having splashed water on her face before tying her hair into a ponytail, and had walked straight into him, almost falling over because of it. There was no dramatic moment of him reaching out to catch her; instead, Marinette wobbled and reached out to grab something to stabilise herself, but it ended up being his cape.

The noise it made as it was torn off of jacket was audible, though it was squashed by her gasp of surprise as she tumbled onto the floor, bundled up fabric in her hands.

When she looked up, he was staring at her with wide eyes.

“I'm—I'm so sorry,” she stuttered, fumbling to stand up and not step on the cape in the process. Once it was folded, as best as she could on the short time, in her hands, she caught sight of the ripped strands on his shoulders where it was clear it had been sewn on.

As much as he tried to tell her that it was fine, and that he wasn't upset about it, she still managed to drag him into one of the nearest bedrooms. She ignored his bewildered expression as she ushered him to sit down, standing in front of him and fretting, trying to retrieve the leftover threads from his shoulders to make his jacket appear normal.

“I hope this isn't ruined now,” she murmured, trying her best to catch a piece of thread with her fingers.

“Marinette,” he soothed, sounding fonder than he should've at that moment. “It's fine, really. I probably ruined it myself when I sewed the cape onto it—I've never even sewn before this.”

It was clearly she was slightly intoxicated since she didn't think twice about saying, “Well, that explains the shitty handiwork, then.”

It was only a moment later that she realised what she'd said, about to apologise before he burst into laughter. “Yes, sorry. I just wanted to get the costume right, you know?”

As he wasn't offended, thankfully, she breathed a sigh of relief. “I don't even know who you're supposed to be,” she admitted, knowing full well that he was wearing one of the most elaborate costumes.

“Oh, you don't?” he questioned, sounding honestly surprised. “It's a character from this one anime—”

As he chattered on with her making a few noises every now and then in response, she managed to convince him to take his jacket off, leaving him in just his shirt and waistcoat, all of which looked to be of suspicious quality. It was only when she looked on the inside that she caught sight of the designer label at the top, almost choking on her breath as she realised that it wasn't a fake.

He'd honestly used a ridiculously expensive suit jacket to sew a cape onto it, all because of a silly university party. Marinette was almost afraid as she asked, “Is the rest of your outfit from the same brand?”

“Maybe?” He shrugged, leaning back on his hands. “All I know is that it's from last year, so I can't wear it again without being judged.”

Rather than argue with that, she chose to just nod along. She wasn't in any position to judge people for how they spent their money; if he enjoyed wearing fancy clothing—stuff that she couldn't even afford on her weak wallet—then she had no say in that. After she'd finished her job that should've only taken a few minutes, it barely looked like the fabric had been touched, though there was still a few holes where the needle had pierced through by his unsteady hand.

Marinette apologised again for knocking into him, not at all soothed by his assurances as they walked towards the door. As she opened it and looked on the other side, she made a noise of surprise as she saw her friend pulling her crush through the hallway slowly, their lips locked as they were making their way towards them.

It wasn't the smartest thing she'd even done, but she panicked. Marinette knew that if her friend caught sight of her that she'd be embarrassed and then break away, even though she'd come to the party for the intention of getting his attention. So, she closed the door as quickly as she could, staring for only a moment when she realised that there was no lock, and then her gaze darted around for a place to hide on the off-chance that they chose the room that she was in.

Considering that there was only two bedrooms on the floor, along with one bathroon that wasn't attached to either of the bedrooms was downstairs, it was entirely possible. With that thought in mind, Marinette darted into the closet, urgently gesturing for Adrien to follow her.

It was a tight fit, especially with the clothes that were hanging down on top of them. As he tried to ask what was going on as she closed the door, she put a clichéd hand over his mouth to quieten him; or, at least, she tried to. It was a bit hard considering that there was only a tiny bit of light shining through the bottom of the door, not enough to make out more than a few centimetres of the carpet. Marinette ended up fondling his face, moving the mask and knocking off his hat in the process, before she secured her hands over him.

“I'm sorry but can we—just wait a bit, okay?” she explained in a hurry, straining to try and hear whether the door was being opened. “I think my friend's coming in and she really can't see me.”

She could feel the warmth of his breath against her hands, and it was only when her hands moved because he nodded that she moved away.

Someone did enter the room, but it wasn't a voice that she recognised. Marinette perked up, moving closer to the door to make sure it wasn't her friend (then again, if it was her friend, they wouldn't have been _talking_ ).

The newcomer was female, loud, and had no one talking back to her. Marinette concluded that it was someone on the phone and breathed a sigh of relief, reaching forward to open the door and awkwardly explain themselves—as embarrassing as it was bound to be, she had no qualms about meeting a stranger in such a way.

It seemed that Adrien did, though. When he realised that she was about to leave, he blindly tugged her down, making it so she fell awkwardly onto the edge of his lap, his knee digging into her from the position.

She held her breath, wondering whether they were heard.

It was somewhat awkward as he moved his head closer, the hands that had been on her back sliding off and not touching her any more. “I know her,” he whispered, voice so quiet she wouldn't have heard it if his breath wasn't against her ear. “You—we'll get kicked out if she knows we were in her room.”

It was the mysterious friend, then. As she continued to talk on the phone, not aware that they were there at all, Marinette took the chance to at least make herself comfortable. She scooted back until her back was against his chest, no longer having to deal with his knobbly knees through his trousers. Her shorts were somewhat digging in because of the position, but the rest of her outfit wasn't too bad, probably due to the lack of it.

They sat there in silence, just listening into the conversation for what seemed to be minutes on end. Marinette could feel whenever he breathed out, the warmth that touched the exposed skin of her neck making her more than aware of his presence. As easy as it sounded to just lift herself up and move to the side, the reality of the situation was all the clothing that was hanging down on them; if she was unfortunate, she knew that she could potentially pull it down and draw attention to themselves, let alone knocking into items on the floor. They'd been lucky when they first crawled in to hide.

She shifted, trying to keep her legs from going numb. The plan hadn't been too thought out, really; if her friend and her crush would've ended up in the bedroom where she was hiding, she would've never been able to look her friend in the eye after being an unintentional voyeur. It was just lucky that they were waiting on a conversation—one that was lasting forever with exasperated responses, frustration clear as time passed.

Sighing, she leaned back against his chest and looked up in the darkness to where she knew he would be. The height difference made it easier for when they were hiding, at least.

“Adrien?” she whispered, timing her voice so it was in the middle of the ranting girl's sentence.

She could feel him taking in a deep breath. “Yes?”

“Sorry for dragging you into the closet.”

He shook with silent laughter, the only sound coming out that of him breathing. “At least I'm here to keep you company.”

As much as she wanted to point out that she would've just walked out and then proceeded to be kicked out, she didn't. There hadn't been a sign on the bedroom or even a lock, though she supposed that most of the attendees knew the owner of the room, and therefore knew what they were getting into. All Marinette knew was that she hadn't met her; they shared no classes, and she was ill the last time they were supposed to possibly meet. It was a surprise that she'd been allowed to come at all.

No longer tilting her head upwards, regardless of the fact that she couldn't even see, Marinette settled with just staring at the door as she listened into the conversation. From what it sounded like, she was arguing with a family member.

The only change was what she shuffled on his lap again, pressing her backside into his crotch unintentionally and realising with a start that he wasn't soft. She heard him take in a breath, which she was sure she mirrored in return, and she stilled awkwardly, not quite knowing how to react to that.

He hadn't showed any signs of wanting to pursue her earlier in the evening; there hadn't been any flirty comments or even brushing of hands. Adrien had kept his hands to himself, not even any suggestive jokes that could've been taken that way if she wanted to. So, to realise that he was attracted to her out of the blue was somewhat sudden—

Then again, they were in a cramped space together. She was settled in his lap and listening to him breathe, an intimate position that she'd only take with close friends and those that she trusted. So, itt was understandable, really.

“Sorry,” he apologised weakly, sounding strained.

She swallowed. “It's not your fault.”

It got her wondering, though. Although she'd jolted and moved away a little bit so she could no longer feel her arousal, she was curious whether it really was just because of their close proximity. Surely, he'd approached her in the beginning because he was interested, not really for the reason that he'd offered her about cat-related jokes. As amusing as they'd been—mostly because they were awful—she'd started to think about things other than friendship within the darkness of the closet.

The whole night was filled with bad ideas; the outfit so her friend wouldn't feel out of place, hiding in a bedroom closet from worries of embarrassing her self, and then fantasising about whether her lack of clothing could've been in a different way. Marinette sucked in a breath as she moved her thighs, aware of the shorts digging into her, especially as her pulse had become apparent between her legs.

She felt more aware of him than before. Every shift as he tried to get comfortable, the way he breathed in deeply sometimes and tickled the hairs at the nape of her neck when he exhaled, and even how he was trying to pull his body away from hers in an attempt not to invade her personal space.

The reaction she'd received was nagging at her. Even though she didn't want to do anything too intrusive, and definitely not unwanted, she didn't have much of a way of testing the waters without being bold. So, with bated breath, the intentionally shifted her body back against, not stiffening when she brushed against his erection that time.

He was the one that stilled.

Whether he realised if it was intentional or not, he didn't push her away. With her heart hammering nervously in her chest, she purposely moved again, grinding her backside against him with enough pressure to hear him suck in a surprised breath.

When his hands blindly reached for her hips, brushing against the bare skin of her thighs in the process before they settled onto her shorts, she didn't jump away. For a moment she wondered whether he was doing it to make her stay still, a fleeting and self-conscious thought, but that was banished when he lifted his hips slightly to return the movement.

His hands disappeared for a moment, and when they returned she realised that the gloves had been discarded, allowing her to feel his skin as it touched her own in the darkness.

She smiled, a thrill running through her when she realised that he was consenting to whatever she'd started. As nervous as she was—she'd never tried to hit on someone in a closet, let alone in the dark—to know that he was returning the feelings was reassuring. She definitely didn't want to be the creep that touched him inappropriately, and she would've been mortified if he'd reacted negatively.

“Marinette,” he whispered quietly when she rocked into him.

The only friction she was getting from the position from due to her shorts rubbing against her. It was weighing more in his favour, but there wasn't much that they could do about it, especially not when his friend was still arguing on the phone just outside the door.

Yet, somehow, that didn't stop her. Marinette boldly took hold of one his hands, guiding it between her legs. He caught on quickly, gliding his fingers over the top of her clothed crotch, causing more pleasure with a brush of his fingertips than he had their entire encounter. Her breaths were coming out faster as he started to rub, realising exactly what she wanted as she continued to rock back into him, hopefully returning the sensations.

She didn't protest as his other hand started to wander up her torso, feeling the see-through material that was covering her body. Although her breasts were covered by her thin brassiere and the band of black fabric, he palmed one of them, causing her to lean back and rest her head to where she knew his shoulder was located.

There was a lot of grinding, a lot more than she experienced while dancing. Marinette had to bite down on the inside of her cheek at one point to make sure that she kept quiet, but that didn't stop her from keeping her consistently erratic rhythm of her hips.

As the conversation continued on outside, she wanted to push her luck. Adrien made a noise of disappointment as she moved forward slightly, ceasing their grinding, but he made no move to stop her forcefully. The intimate moment she was having with him was nice and all, filled with mutual pleasure, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to finish in that position.

Perhaps it was the maddening pulse between her legs—or even the building dampness that was aware in her underwear—that caused her to bravely push herself up, using her hands to lift the clothes so they wouldn't fall in her face, all the while hoping that they wouldn't fall down because of her jostling them. She swallowed nervously as she managed to turn herself around within hitting him in the face, thankfully, and not draw attention to their presence.

She was sure that her expression was utterly smug when she settled herself back down on his lap, legs on either side as she faced him. Adrien didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist after a few seconds, and she leaned in until they were close enough for her breasts to press against his chest, their breaths mingling as she sought out his face gently with her hand.

When she managed to run her fingers along his jawline, she purposely tilted his head down so she could clumsily press their lips together, slow enough that he had time to pull away and protest if he wished to do so. It was soft and hesitant at first, a complete contrast to their movements only a few minutes ago, and that caused her to smile widely against him.

With a breath of amusement, she gripped onto his shirt with her other hand, narrowly missing his waistcoat, while the other went from his jaw to the back of his head, tangling in the blond tresses. It was handy that his hat had already fallen off when they'd first gotten into the room, otherwise it might've done so at that moment. The only problem was that when their kiss became more enthusiastic, the both of them responding and pressing against each other, his mask was digging into her skin.

It must've been worse for him.

Marinette was the one that started grinding against him again, grinning and gaining confident when she could hear and feel his reaction—the hitch of his breath and the way his arms tightened around her waist. She rocked her hips, adjusting their position until she could feel his clothed arousal against hers, a muffled noise of approval leaving her lips as he reciprocated it perfectly.

There was no complaints from him when she tugged on his hair; rather, it seemed that he enjoyed it from the way he rocked into her, causing her to sigh into his mouth from the friction. He bit onto her lower lip, a silent enquiry of whether they could go further, and she consented easily, opening her mouth with a quiet gasp.

The addition of tongues made heated. The grip on his shirt increased as she moved her hips desperately in search of the pleasurable feeling down below, not even caring that she could feel the dampness that had built, knowing that it had no doubt soaked her underwear at that point. There was no need to worry that she would stain his black trousers considering it wouldn't go through the leather shorts, no unless they managed to quietly strip in the contained space.

She was happy enough just to sit there with him and kiss, and he seemed that he was, too. Adrien wasn't pushing her to touch him further, not even trying to prompt her to use her hand on him or mouth elsewhere—he was too busy running his hands along her thighs and mesh-covered skin before he settled on her backside, squeezing in appreciation as he pushed her down to meet the lazy roll of his hips.

The sounds they were making had to have been muffled enough not to be heard from outside of the closet; well, either that or the argument was too loud and consuming that they weren't paid particular attention to.

Adrien was the one that eventually removed the mask with one hand, tossing it aside carelessly, back to caressing her body in a matter of seconds. The kiss was just as enthusiastic as it had been before; they were clumsy at times, teeth clashing and tongues sloppy due to the enthusiasm and the movement of their bodies, but that was what made it even more desirable. From the softness of his skin, the way his body felt against her, and the fact that she could barely smell the alcohol that he'd confused—all of it added up nicely, and she could only hope that he felt the same way about her.

Too busy with their activities, she'd barely realised that the talking outside the closet had stopped. Marinette pulled away from his lips, catching her breath despite how they were still rocking their clothed arousals into each other, and she made a noise at the back of her throat when he placed kisses onto the expanse of her neck, skimming over the top of the choker that she was wearing.

“I think,” she breathed, taking a chance to clear her throat when she realised how her voice sounded. “I think she's gone.”

He didn't stop his ministrations; his teeth skimmed over her flesh, barely biting down before he licked over that piece of skin, his breath on the damp areas causing her to shiver. It was pleasurable and teasing all at once, something that she didn't want to pull away from, but it seemed that he hadn't processed her words at all.

Tilting her head back to allow him better access to her neck, Marinette murmured, “Adrien.”

He hummed, not quite giving a real response.

She sucked in a sharp breath as he sucked, surely hard enough to start to leave a mark. Even though it would be there for days to come if she let him, when it was combined with the feeling of his arousal rubbing against hers, she wasn't going to push him away for it.

“Your friend's gone,” Marinette tried again, not even stopping herself from rocking into him.

Rather than reply, he continued to make the mark on her neck, only pulling away after he was satisfied and had placed a chaste kiss onto the irritated area of skin. Marinette swallowed as she felt him shift, his arms wrapped around her waist once more as his face hovered near hers, the breath giving away his position.

She wondered whether his face was as red as she was sure hers was.

Adrien leaned to the side, gently pushing the door open to see while she blinked from the sudden light, finding it hard to adjust to the change. As he didn't shut it again, she had to assume that it was clear in the room. Pushing the door open before, Marinette lifted herself off him slowly on stood up in the bedroom with shaky legs, not as embarrassed as she'd thought she'd be as she adjusted her clothing, aware more than ever about the dampness between her legs.

As she'd thought, he was attractive without the mask. She could see the top of his cheeks clearer, along with his eyelashes and green-coloured eyes that weren't swamped by the material of his costume any longer. His hair was mused from her fingers, not pushed down by the imposing top hat and taking away from his appearance.

Perhaps it was the reddened lips, that were looker almost swollen from the attention she'd given them, or the way that he didn't shy away from her gaze or attempt to hide the obvious bulge between his legs when he stood up beside her.

Marinette was sure that her smile looked a little goofy as she greeted him with, “Hey.”

His showed his dimples and reached his eyes. “Hello,” Adrien returned, sounding amused as he took a bold step forward, taking her hand within his. “I never thought I'd come out of the closet for someone, but I'll make an exception for you.”

She snorted, intertwining their fingers. “And why is that?”

His eyes flickered up to the ears that she'd clipped into her hair, and she had to wonder whether they'd be jostled out of place. “Aren't you feline the connection between us?”

Quickly releasing the hand that she was holding, Marinette rolled her eyes. “Pick-up lines are where I draw the line, remember?”

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close so she was against his chest and resting her head comfortably by his neck, not attempting to push herself away. It had been sudden, sure, but it wasn't intrusive; Adrien wasn't doing anything that they hadn't done moments ago, and he'd definitely given her a chance to back off if she wanted to.

When he spoke, she could feel his breath against her ear. “Are you sure?”

All she was sure about was that the bedroom door didn't have a lock. She didn't particularly fancy going to see whether the other one was free—especially since she'd seen her friend stumbling along the hallway earlier—and the thought of walking the distance to wherever either of them lived wasn't particularly appealing either.

Marinette turned her head so their lips were brushing as she asked, “How far away do you live?”

He didn't hesitate to kiss her; it wasn't as clumsy as earlier, but filled with promise and implications as his wandering hands caressed her backside once again. Before they could deepen it, however, he pulled away and answered, “At least fifteen minutes away by walking.”

She swallowed. “Do you think the bathroom has a lock?”

As it turned out, it did. The heels of her boots were audible as she stepped onto the tiles, but that was quickly forgotten when the lock had been put into place, the two of them resuming their kiss with a passion. When she moved her head too fast, she wasn't as dizzy or disorientated as she was earlier in the night, but there definitely was still alcohol in her system. For a moment she'd wondered whether her breath only smelled of the drinks, only for it to be discarded when his tongue touched hers.

When he picked up her in the middle of kissing, she made a noise of surprise before she was perched on the edge of the counter where the sink was located. The new height made it easier for them to kiss, and as she spread her legs to allow him to be between them, she easily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

It was when she touched his clothing again that she realised just how much he had on still; so, she pushed off his jacket to the floor—hardly remembering that it cost more than she could even afford—and then reached for his trousers, finding no resistance as she did so. He went back to kissing her neck as she focused on her new task, making a noise that was a mixture of approval and pleasure when she pulled his trousers down his thighs, able to see his arousal with one less layer than before.

Marinette gently pushed him back by putting a hand on his chest, heels making contact with the floor again as she stood up. She shot him a lopsided smile when he saw him raise his eyebrows, not quite asking verbally what she was doing, and used the discarded jacket as a mat as she kneeled down on the floor, tugging down his underwear by the waistband as she did so.

Putting her lips around the tip and sucking lightly, she pulled away and applied a kiss before she licked her lips, deliberately making looking up to make eye contact as she opened her mouth and took half of him in. A choked moan escaped him, and she didn't protest when his hands were placed on her hair, not quite digging in despite how it seemed he wanted do.

She bobbed her head slowly, savouring the feeling as she became aware of the pulse between her legs once more, regretting that she hadn't taken the shorts off due to the slight frustration she felt due to her position. Letting her eyes fall closed, she wrapped one hand around the base of his member, the other holding onto his thigh to steady herself.

The heavy breaths and noises he made as she moved spurred her on. He was the one leaning against the counter at that point, not standing up by himself any more as he wound his fingers into her hair, urging on her movements but not quite controlling the entire encounter.

She pulled back every now and then to catch her breath, running her tongue along his length before moving her head again with enthusiasm, a nervous energy humming within her as she wondered about the possibilities of what was to come. There was always the chance that someone would hear them in the room—it seemed to echo a bit, especially when she relaxed her throat and let his member hit the back of it, causing him to moan loudly—but when she looked upwards to see his flushed face, any worries in her mind were momentarily pushed aside.

Although her jaw was starting to hurt, he was the one to stop her by stuttering, “W-wait.”

She complied, pressing her lips to the tip once more before she stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She wasn't surprised when he pulled her into a kiss; it showed his enthusiasm as he cradled her jaw while it grew heated, especially considering that she could feel his arousal pressed against her due to the thin mesh covering her abdomen.

Tapping on his waistcoat to indicate that she wanted it gone, Marinette pulled back with a grin and perched herself on the counter, reaching down to start taking of her boots.

“I—can you keep them on?” Adrien requested, placing a hand on her wrist to stop her from touching the zip.

Well, she wasn't one to judge another's preferences. She nodded, complying though it was harder to take off her shorts and underwear while keeping the shoes on. By the time she was removing her shirt to reveal the thin lace brassiere, the rest of his clothing had been discarded, leaving him with freedom as she stood beside her, blatantly staring at her exposed body.

When her brassiere joined the rest of their clothing, he was the one that got onto his knees. She looked down in surprise, having not expected for him to return the favour; she'd assumed that he'd want to jump right into sex because of their unknown time limit, not pleasure her with foreplay that she hadn't been anticipating. It was almost sweet the way he put her legs onto his shoulders for a better position, not at all hesitating as he ran his tongue along the wetness that was exposed to the cold air.

Taking a page out of his book, she ran her hand through his hair as she tentatively started to suck her protrusion; it wasn't too light or hard, just the right amount of pressure that caused her to want to squirm from the sensations. Marinette's eyes fell closed as she let him work, not quite trusting herself try and move her hips since that she couldn't put her feet on the ground.

Her head was leaning back, biting down on the inside of her cheek to try and stay quiet once she'd heard the echo within the bathroom, and she sucked in a harsh breath when his tongue ran over before he pulled back for a moment, his breath touching the damp area and causing her to shiver. It was only a moment before he was sucking her sensitive nub again, teeth sometimes grazing against it.

When Adrien placed a finger at her entrance, she jumped in surprise, almost falling off of the counter in the process. The only reason she didn't was because her legs were wrapped around his shoulders, but the movement caused some friction that made her groan. With the added pleasure of him scissoring her sloppily, the slick sounds starting to fill the room as she became more than aware of the tightness that was coiling in her abdomen, the telltale sign that she was getting close.

A second digit joined in, the stretch not uncomfortable at all as she breathed audibly, pulling onto his hair with more pressure than needed. A noise of frustration left her when he pulled away, no longer showering her with the attention from his mouth, but rather than move away completely, he started to kiss the sensitive parts of her thighs while focusing on his fingers.

Whether it was because the noises she was emitting were becoming louder or not, he stopped without her having to prompt him to as he'd done with her.

She didn't hesitate to kiss him when he was standing.

They broke apart with red-tinged faces, her gaze wandering down to his naked body as she admired the curves and bumps before settling back onto his green-coloured eyes. He returned the smile easily—showing her up with the indents on his cheeks that looked utterly attractive—and brushed some of the loose strands of her hair behind her ears, a move that wasn't quite as intimate as they'd been moments ago.

“If you're having second thoughts, I don't mind stopping,” he murmured, voice thick.

She raised her eyebrows. “You're not planning on backing out on me now, are you?”

“No, I—” Adrien cleared his throat. “I didn't plan for any of this, so I kind of don't have anything?”

As much as she wanted to be frustrated, all she could do was laugh. The abrupt laughter from her visibly startled him, and that only spurred her on more before she was wrapping her arms around her waist, not quite believing what he was admitting.

“ _Marinette_ ,” he said, it almost coming out as a whine. His cheeks still had colour to them when she looked up, having finally calmed down. “I meant on me now, it's—it's still in the closet.”

She leaned back on her hands, the movement bringing attention to her breasts. “Well, looks like it's back into the closet with you.”

When he went straight for the door without putting on any clothing, she had to wonder whether he truly hadn't thought of it due or if he was fine with nudity. Whichever reason it was, she at least had the chance to watch him walk away for a bit—the door had closed behind him—and when he returned, he had all of the clothing he'd left abandoned in his arms. With a grin, everything but the hat was placed onto the floor, then he swiftly locked the door again.

The laughter came naturally when he retrieved the protection from the inside of his hat.

“In your fucking hat?” Marinette questioned, voice higher-pitched due to her laughter. “It's—it's literally a fucking hat.”

It was—it was just absurd, but from the grin he was showing, it seemed that he also knew that. He laughed with her and put the hat down, coming to stand between her parted legs as he sweetly kissed her lips.

It was less heated than the previous ones; more familiar, even, as he was becoming accustomed to what she liked. With one of his hands tracing the exposed skin of her hip and his arousal pressing against her, the warmth startling and comforting all at once, Marinette was happy just to kiss him. The fact that he hadn't started their first conversation with pick-up lines had been a bonus, along with the friendly and bright smile that he kept showing her.

She was the one to break their kiss, eyes flickering down purposely to convey her meaning. While he opened the wrapper he'd risked his dignity to get, Marinette made sure that her ponytail hadn't come loose then smoothed down her fringe, a small smile on her lips as she did so.

The counter was cold against her backside, but his skin was warm. She readily wrapped her arms around him again, sitting as far on the edge as she could with her legs spread around him, holding her breath as he pressed the tip of his member into her. As he hadn't been gone too long, there wasn't much pain. It was mostly discomfort from the stretch, barely there before he was fully sheathed within her, and she rested her head on the crook of his neck, lazily kissing the skin there, contemplating leaving a matching mark to the one she'd yet to inspect on her own.

After a few moments of waiting, surely giving her the chance to adjust, he pulled out almost to the end before thrusting back in sharply. She gasped from the difference between how it had felt when they'd first started, her nails digging into his skin as he repeated the movement. She was grabbing onto him for stability, a little frustrated that she couldn't successfully rock her hips to contribute to the activity. All she could do was sit on the countertop as he started an erratic pace, his hands holding onto her hips tightly as he did so.

Marinette bit onto his neck, pleased when he made a noise in response, and sucked harshly as the sound of slick skin hitting each other filled the room, their mixed moans becoming a tad too loud. The legs that she had wrapped around him were tightening on reflex as the pleasure built, her nails creating little indents into his back as he moved.

It was just so one-sided, though. Marinette itched to do something, anything, but the position was really limiting. As much as she was enjoying the angle and the way his body was pressed against hers, even the feel of his pelvis brushing teasingly against her protrusion with every thrust, it was too passive for her.

She cleared her throat. “Stop.”

To his credit, he stopped within seconds, still within her as he leaned back to look her in the eyes as he questioned, “Are you okay? Did I hurt—”

No complaints, whining, or grunt of irritation; his first reaction was concern for her, and for some reason, that caused her to be even more aware of the warmth upon her cheeks.

A lopsided tugged on her lips. “How do you feel about me riding you?”

She watched him swallow.

“Right—” Adrien interrupted himself to clear his throat. “Right meow?”

With a laugh, Marinette nodded. He pulled out slowly, audibly taking in a breath as he did so, and she stretched her legs before standing up, not feeling self-conscious with her body at all. Adrien had spread out the cape that he'd carried in bundled up earlier, his back against it to stop the cold tiles from touching his skin.

She hadn't anticipated having sex with anyone, let alone doing it while clad in just her boots, necklace, and the cat ears that she had pinned in her hair. Marinette grinned as she straddled him readily, one hand steadying herself as the other grasped the base of his arousal, settling down upon it easily with a groan.

Giving herself only a moment to adjust, she raised herself up, almost to the tip, before sinking back down with a satisfied noise. Adrien's hands were on her hips again, guiding her along when she moved, her eyes closed and head tilted forward, ponytail falling over her shoulder and not getting in her way. From the position they were in, her breasts were moving with every shift of her body, though she was holding herself up far enough that she wasn't worrying about hitting him.

She wasn't sure if she moaned his name, but she knew that it was louder than she'd usually be.

He was raising his hips to meet her, the very thing that she'd changed positions to be able to do, and it was making the experience even better when it wasn't so one-sided. Marinette's breaths were coming out ragged, no longer trying to hold back her moans as she felt herself close again. She was moving desperate and erratically, ignoring the ache that she could feel in her knees.

With a gasp, her muscles clenched as her pleasure overflowed, hands clutching at his chest as she fell forward. Adrien continued to rut against her, searching for his own release, and when he shuddered from beneath her, she still hadn't gotten her breathing under control.

They stayed there for a bit, just their chests rising and falling in the silence. Marinette was the first to move, trying not to be too fast when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She lifted herself off him slowly and stood up, stretching her arms out while he busied himself with cleaning up.

She admired the view of his back, taking a moment to gather her confidence before she asked, “Do you want to go on a date?”

“Date?” he echoed immediately, sounding surprised. “Really?”

“Well, yes,” Marinette started, feeling a little embarrassed as he turned around and shot her a grin. “I had fun tonight, so if—if you want to do this again, I wouldn't mind it?”

Adrien wasn't self-conscious as he walked closer until they were onto a step away from each other, not trying to cover up his nudity at all. “Are you trying to say that you want me to whisker you away?”

She grimaced, exhaling audibly. “Maybe not.”

He looked delighted at her response. “You can't take it back now,” he proclaimed with a wink. “I'd love to, actually.”

“Oh,” she said for a lack of a better response. It seemed like all the confidence she'd had had disappeared at that moment, making her shyly return the smile as she added on, “I—okay.”

“Okay,” he echoed.

To her surprise, he gathered up her discarded clothing and passed it over to her before he went for his own. Marinette searched through the little pile for her brassiere—not wanting to think of putting the damp underwear back on—and almost choked in surprise when she looked up to see that he'd draped the cape over his shoulders, the rest of his clothes placed onto the counter.

Curiously, she asked, “What are you doing?”

His smile reached his eyes. “It seems appropriate to say my work here is done, right?” Adrien replied, moving his shoulder so the material of the cape billowed, looking a lot more ridiculous than it did when he had the rest of his clothing on.

“I don't—” Marinette said between her bursts of laughter, the sound of it echoing within the room from how abrupt it was. “I don't even know what you're talking about.”

With a laugh, Adrien offered, “How about I show you on our first date?”

“Okay,” she agreed easily. “I hope it's at least a little embarrassing.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://xiueryn.tumblr.com) (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)♥


End file.
